Question: Assume this first statement is true: If a number is divisible by 10, then it is an even number. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If a number is not divisible by ten, then it is not an even number.
Solution: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the inverse of the original statement. The inverse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.